Unappreciated
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Gold and Regina deal with an unappreciated intrusion to their lives. Golden Queen. Spoilers for the Canadian Promo for "In The Name of the Brother"


Author's note: I wrote this with two purposes. One: to deal with the unsettling feelings that Canadian promo for "In The Name of the Brother" gave me. And two: to cheer up Vanillasiren, who I know had been freaking out as much as I have. This one's for you dearie. I hope you like it.

Unappreciated

The look of utter horror and disgust on Aiden Gold's handsome face immediately filled Regina Mills with alarm.

"What's wrong?" she came out from the back room of his shop: where she had been staying for the past few days since the town was out for her blood, and where she had ducked in to hide the second he had sensed powerful magic headed their way.

"Your mother…" he began.

Instantly, Regina paled. "She's _here_?"

"Yes," he managed. "She just came in to the shop."

"Well what'd she want?" Regina moved closer, her concern returning as she noticed him sway slightly.

"You," he sat down on the bed that he had moved into the back for her comfort, and then ran his fingers haphazardly through his hair.

The sorceress inhaled sharply. "She's come…for me? You're certain."

"Regina the woman just demanded that I help her find you. And worse…" he looked like he was ready to be sick. "She kissed me."

For several moments it was eerily silent as Regina processed the disturbing information.

"She…kissed you?"

He gave her a look that confirmed her worst fears, but she still clung to a shred of hope.

"Are we talking a kiss on the cheek or…"

"No dearest; I'm afraid not. Her lips," he then made a gesture to his mouth: "My lips. There were lips."

There were several ways to process this.

One was to remain calm: to find her mother's whereabouts and then inquire, _calmly_, why she had just made a pass at Aiden.

The other was to find her mother's whereabouts and then go storming in to lob a fireball at her for _making a pass _at Aiden.

He could practically see the gears whirring in Regina's head, and immediately he shot up from where he was sitting. "Baby, whatever you're planning…"

She shook her head rapidly. "Aiden she just accosted you! Do you really expect me to stand idly by?!"

Aiden moved closer and tenderly ran his fingers through her hair. "Would you at least let me finish before you go in there guns blazing?"

Regina sighed and toyed with the lapels on his suit jacket. "All right."

"As I was saying: whatever you're planning…" he tilted her chin up. "You're not going without me. I don't want you doing something you might regret. Not to mention Cora is our best bet for finding Hook and making him pay for hurting our friend."

The reminder of Belle's shooting caused Regina to regain perspective. "You're right…as usual," she sighed and fiddled with his tie. "And Cora is powerful. We need to approach her with caution."

Relief crossed over Aiden's features, and he nodded, offering Regina a sweet smile before beginning to lean in.

Quickly she placed her fingers over her boyfriend's lips. "No offence my love, but considering you just kissed my mother…"

"She kissed me!" he retorted. "But I see your point. How about we head home where I can wash my mouth out and then we start plotting?"

She saw a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and laughed softly. "Does this plotting involve you, me, and a bed?"

"Yes, because if I can't actually erase the memory of your mother from my head by making love to _you_, there is no hope for me."

Regina rolled her eyes, but then she pulled her lover in for a tight hug, rubbing over his back soothingly.

He sighed quietly, leaning into the embrace and basking in her warmth. "We'll get through this, lass…as long as we stick together."

She nodded against his neck and brushed her lips lightly against the sensitive skin there. "Yes. As long as we have each other, we can accomplish anything."

He nuzzled briefly at her hair before framing her face between his hands. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Smiling, Regina laced their fingers together and then, they left the pawn shop hand-in-hand, determined to not let this unappreciated intrusion by Cora come between them.

The End


End file.
